


friendship winky face

by aoiasahina



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-09-28 04:15:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10071065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aoiasahina/pseuds/aoiasahina





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SaturnStan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaturnStan/gifts).



aaaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

 

dont mi nd this if you arent my spawn

k thx


End file.
